asrama love
by Itha EvilKyu
Summary: sungmin yeoja manis yang harus menjalani kehidupan di asrama , dan menyebalkan karna dia harus bertemu dengan namja menyebalkan  all uke as yeoja
1. Chapter 1

**Sungmin Pov**

Pagi ini, awal musim semi dan hari pertama dimana aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku di asrama SM high School, ini adalah hari pertama bagi anak2 yang telah mendaftar dan telah menjadi murid High school tingkat 1

Aku Lee SungMin seorang yeoja 15 tahun akan memulai hariku diasrama ini, Asrama ini terdiri dari 4 gedung , gedung pertama adalah gedung Asrama putri yang berhadapan dengan gedung 2 yaitu gedung asrama putra dan sisa dari 2 gedung adalah gedung sekolah.

Cukup pejelasan tentang dunia pergedungan ..

Aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas baruku tapi tiba-tiba…

"pluk"

"aww" aku meringis sakit saat punggungku terkena lemparan kerikil, aku menolah dan aku melihat sesosok(?) namja sedang tersenyum ala setan dengan kerikil ditangannya , tapi aku tidak peduli , kulanjutkan jalanku

_**Sungmin pov end**_

dan lagi-lagi…

"pluk"

Yeoja imut itu langsung berbalik dan mendapati setan bersosok manusia(?) berjalan menghampirinya.

"YAHH, namja aneh apa maumu HAH ?" bentak yeoja imut itu sambil memberikan deathglear terbaiknya yang terkesan err…ngegemesin ….

Dan yang di bentak hanya tertawa watados(wajah tanpa dosa)

_**Sungmin pov**_

'gila nih anak ditanya kok malah ketawa' batinku

"Hahahahaha , kau lucu sekali" katanya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih heran dengan namja itu ,

Kalau diliat suh dia juga anak baru ketawan dari seragamnya

"HEY yeoja aneh kau tidak takut telat" teriaknya dari kejauhan , aku menghela nafas huhh , pagi2 udah ketemu orang aneh , tadi apa katanya telat ya ohhh ,

WHAT ! TELATTTTT

Sial karna sibuk sendiri jadi gk nyadar lupa waktu ught .

_**Sungmin pov end**_

Sungmin yang menyadari ketelatannya langsung berlari secepat ddangkoma(?) dia berhenti di depan pintu kelas 1A.1, ketika masuk sialnya dia telat 1 menit , mumpung songsaengminnya berbaik hati memaafkan sungmin

"maaf songsaengmin saya telat" kata sungmin sambil menundukan badannya

"arraso sungmin-ssi , jangan diulangi lagi , kamu duduk di , ah bangku kosong disana" tunjuk songsaengmin pada bagku yg satu2nya kosong di pojok dekat jendela ,

Dan betapa kagetnya sungmin ketika siapa yang menjadi teman sebangkunya

_**Sungmin pov**_

"arraso sungmin-ssi , jangan diulangi lagi , kamu duduk di , ah bangku kosong disana" tunjuk songsaengmin pada bagku yg satu2nya kosong di pojok dekat jendela ,

Aku mlihat kea rah bangku kosong disana dan MWO ! aku melotot kaget pada namja yang akan duduk denganku , namja yang tadi pagi , ishh 'bocah setan itu lagi' umpatku dalam hati

Dan apa itu dia malah nyengir kuda(?) , aku jalan menuju bangkuku dan duduk dengan sempurna , aku mendelik kesal pada namja yang duduk disampingku

_**Sungmin pov end**_

"hey" namja itu mencoba memangil yeoja disampingnya sedangkan yang disapa hanya bengong

"…"

"hey siapa namamu ?"

"…" masih tak ada respon

"YA kau budeg atau tuli sih(apa bedanya)" bentak namja itu dengan suara yang kecil(?)

"Ah Ya mian , lee sungmin " jawab yeoja yang diketahui bernama sungmin

"cho kyuhyun imnida"

"aku tidak Tanya" jawab sungmin jutek

"hmm terserah deh " katanya sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya .

Sedangkan sungmin yang melihat mengidik ngeri ' gila nih namja bener2 jelmaan setan ya' ucap sungmin dalam hati

_**NEXT CHAP**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

Mianhae kalau jelek , maklum masih baru hehe

Yasudahlah review yaaa ! kalau mendukung aku lanjut lagi

Gamsahamnida !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Asrama Love_**

~**_Chapter 1~_**

**_Cast : kyuhyun , sungmin , eunhyuk, ryeowook, yesung , dan donghae_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Pairing : Kyumin ~_**

**_ Disini yang biasa jadi uke as yeoja_**

**_ Dan yg jadi same as namja_**

**_Attention :_** ini chap 1 ya readers , yg pertama itu semacam perkenalan untuk tokoh utama aja , jadi jeongmal mianhaeyo chingudeul-ssi , mian jika nunggu lama , author lagi dikejar2 tugas(readers: alesan L) hhe ,

Summary : sama lah seperti biasa !

~Kyumin Is Real~

"ting tong ting tong"

Bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi, semua mahluk (?) yang ada dikelas itu pun berhamburan , tak terkecuali namja berkulit pucat yang dengan seenak jidatnya nyelonong keluar padahal sosaengnim pun belum keluar , yah kita tau siapa namja tersebut , namja dengan wajah stoic`a yang selalu bisa membuat para yeoja klepek2 hanya dengan tatapan mata-nya , yupps dia cho kyuhyun , dengan benda hitam kotak di tangannya ,

kelas

"Huhh" terdengar helaan nafas dari seorang yeoja imut , yang diketahui bernama lee sungmin tersebut

"wae?kau lelah , ini baru hari pertama loh" tanya yeoja yang tak kalah imut di depannya

"kalau lelah mau ke UKS" sambung seorang yeoja dengan gummy smile-nya

"eh..Ani , mian mengganggu kalian?" jawab sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"e..eeh ani , kau tidak menggangu kok , eh iya ryeowook imnida tapi panggil saja wookie kita satu kamar kan di asrama nanti"kata yeoja yang duduk tepat didepan sungmin

"ah aku juga , eunhyuk imnida , tapi panggil saja hyukkie, kita juga sekamarkan ?" kata yeoja yang diketahui bernama eunhyuk itu ,

"eh ah Ne~ sungmin imnida , panggil saja minnie , eh benarkah kita saru kamar , wah bagus deh " kata sungmin sambil tersenyum

Ya mereka memang satu kamar di asrama , dalam satu kamar diisi oleh 3 orang ,,

"Ne , kau tidak ke kantin minnie?" tanya eunhyuk pada sungmin

"Ne , kajja" jawab sungmin sambil berdiri dari duduknya ,

"kajja , kita bareng ya " ajak ryeowook lalu mereka bertiga pergi ke kantin

Di tempat lain

kelas 1A.2

"woy Kyu lo liat apa? Tumben PsP lo u telantarkan!" tanya seorang namja dengan kepala agak besar sambil melirik ke arah Psp yang tergeletak di atas meja

'YA ! hyung berisik ah" bentak kyuhyun , sedangkan yang dibentak hanya mengerutkan keningnya seraya berkata apa-deh-lo-ga-jelas !

"oh ternyata lagi naksir yeoja toh" tebak namja yang dari tadi diam -donghae-

"wah imut-imut ya kyu , pantas kau suka kyu" kata yesung sambil melihat ke arah yang diliha ke dua temannya itu .

"kalau suka ya bilang saja lah , gitu aja kok repot sih" terang namja yg kita ketahui bernama donghae itu

"buat ku saja kalau tak mau" tanya namja yang terlalu pabo karna pertanyaan-nya dapat deathglear gratis dari si raja evil itu

"mau main-main dulu hyung , kaya-nya asik"kata kyuhyun sambil menyeringai

"skip time"

pulang sekolah

Bel pulang berbunyi , para siswa-siswi mulai keluar dari persemayamannya

"minnie , mau pulang bareng gak?" ajak wokkie

"Ne wokkie , hyukkie jua Ne" jawabku

"ne" jawab hyukkie

Lalu mereka bertiga jalan menuju asrama tanpa hambatan tapi sesaat di depan asrama putra dan putri

Sungmin pov

'pluk"

"aww appo" ringisku saat sebuah kerikil mengenai punggungku

"yah minni , gwencanayo ?" tanya wookie kawatir

"gwencana" jawabku

"Ya kyuhyun , kenapa melempar minnie dengan krikil uh ?' kudengar eunhyuk marah dengan bocah setan itu ,

Dan kulihat dia datang mendekatiku , semakin dekat

"apa " jawabku ketus

Dia hanya menyeringai melihatku dan menundukan kepalanya agar sejajar denganku dan mendekatkannya dengan wajahku jaraku dan wajahnya hany sekitar 5 cm . aku dapat merasakan deru nafasnya , dan aku dapat melihat wajahnya , putih walau pun sidikit pucat , hidungnya yang mancung itu , dan mata coklatyang menawan , dan juga bibirnya yang eerr..sexy itu , oh gosh aku sudah gila , kurasa sekarang wajahku memerah , sial

"hahahahahaha" sudah kuduga pasti dia tertawa , dengan cepat kudorong tubuhnya ,

"Hei mukamu memerah , kau kenapa hah , grogi dekat2 dengan namja setampan gue eoh " ish sial nih namja udah narsis banget lagi ,

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

"apa " jawabnya ketus

Aku hanya menyeringai mendengar jawabannya , lalu aku menundukan kepalaku agar sejajar dengannya , dan sekarang aku bisa liat betapa indahnya mahluk didepanku ini , mata kelicinya , pipi chuby-nya , dan jangan lupakan bibir-nya yang sangat menggoda itu serasa aku ingin memakannya sekarang juga , haha

Dan lihat itu rona merah di pipinya , gosh aku semakin lapar karnanya ,

"hahahahaha" akupu tertawa melihatnya salah tingkah juga , dan dia mendorong ku menjauh

"Hei mukamu memerah , kau kenapa hah , grogi dekat2 dengan namja setampan gue eoh " narsis gue

Kyuhyun pov end

Setelah itu kyuhyun pun langsung pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang masih mengumpat kesal dan kedua temannya itu

"minnie kau sakit eoh , wajahmu merah?" pertanyaan polos keluar dari mulut wookie

"ah gwencana " jawab minnie singkat

"kau yakin tidak apa2 minnie" tanya eunhyuk

"ne , ayo kita ke kamar aku lelah" ajak sungmin sambil menarik eunhyuk dan ryeowook

kamar asrama putra

"BRAK"

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu dengan tidak ber-ke-pri-pintu-an itu dengan diiringi tawa yang mengelegar di ruangan yang diisi 3 orang namja itu.

"aish magnae setan tak bisakah kau tidak membanting pintu eoh , seperti kerasukan setan saja" kata namja yang bernama yesung sambil memainkan kura-kura nya

" ya hyung dia kan memang setan mana ada setan kerasukan setan" sambung namja satunya lagi yang bernama donghae…

"aish hyung berisik , ga tau orang lagi seneng apa" jawab kyuhyun seenaknya sambil tiduran di kasurnya dan memainkan psp-nya

Yesung , donghae dan kyuhyun memang satu kamar di asrama putra, sebenarnya yesung sudah kelas XI , dan kyuhae masih kelas X , dan kenapa kyu manggil hae hyung ya karna donghae lebih tua dr kyu , apalagi memangnya ! dan kenapa mereka bisa pas satu kamar ! entahlah itu sih seterah author hahaha #ditendang karna seenaknya

"pasti yeoja yang tadi"tebak yesung

"tumben bener hyung" jawab kyu asal

"Pletak"

Dan jawaban kyuhyun tadi di hadiahi jitakan gratis dari sang appa-nya kura2

"aww appo hyung , sakit tau" ringis kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi pusat jitakan hyung-nya

"apanya yang tumben aku tuh emang selalu bener tau" kata yesung sambil tersenyum –ahh oppa bohong tuh-

"kalau hyung bener kenapa kerjaannya setiap hari Cuma ngomon sama mahluk lamban itu" kata donghae yang dari tadi diam sambil menunjuk kura2 yang ada di kasur yesung.

"asih sudahlah kalian berdua bikin bad mood saja" kata yesung sambil mengendong kura2-nya keluar

Sedangkan kyuhae hanya terkikik geli melihat hyung aneh-nya

kamar asrama putri

Saat ini ketiga yeoja itu sedang duduk dikasur masing2

"kau kenapa minnie cemberut saja?'

Tanya yeoja yang bernama eunhyuk

"iya nanti cepet tua loh min"sambung wookie

"ani , eh hyukkie kau kenal namja yang tadi?" tanya sungmin

"yang mana min ?" tanya eunhyuk balik

"ituloh yang tadi ngelempar aku pake krikil" kata sungmin

"ohh , dia sepupuku min , wae ? kau naksir ya" jawab eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan kerlingan mata ganjennya#plak

"Aniyo , tentu saja tidak" kata sungmin sambil menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya

"yah minnie aku kan Cuma becanda masa ngambek deh" ujaer eunhyuk sambil mengguncang badan sungmin

"ish , nyuk sakit nih badan gue"

"eh mian min" jawab eunhyuk

TBC

Balas review dulu ne

Park Min Rin : ne chingu itu prolog , aku lupa nulis nya hhe mian ne ,

keytaELF : Ne , gumawo Ne udah review , iya aku juga kasihan sama wonnpa , hhe iaya tapi aku ga janj ya kalau ceritanya panjang , hhe aku masih baru sih , aku panggil sunbae saja ne , boleh ya yayayaya

KarooMinnie : ne , cheonmaneyo chingu ! makasih juga udah mau review ya .

KyuminMin : aduhh aku terbang nih di bilang kaya gitu hhe , iya nih udah lanjut , gumawo ya udah review

Nah segini dulu ne ! hehe author bener2 lagi sibuk nih jadi lama updatenya , mian ya jika ceritanya ngebosenin

**_Review please_**

**_Asrama Love_**

~**_Chapter 1~_**

**_Cast : kyuhyun , sungmin , eunhyuk, ryeowook, yesung , dan donghae_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Pairing : Kyumin ~_**

**_ Disini yang biasa jadi uke as yeoja_**

**_ Dan yg jadi same as namja_**

**_Attention :_** ini chap 1 ya readers , yg pertama itu semacam perkenalan untuk tokoh utama aja , jadi jeongmal mianhaeyo chingudeul-ssi , mian jika nunggu lama , author lagi dikejar2 tugas(readers: alesan L) hhe ,

Summary : sama lah seperti biasa !

~Kyumin Is Real~

"ting tong ting tong"

Bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi, semua mahluk (?) yang ada dikelas itu pun berhamburan , tak terkecuali namja berkulit pucat yang dengan seenak jidatnya nyelonong keluar padahal sosaengnim pun belum keluar , yah kita tau siapa namja tersebut , namja dengan wajah stoic`a yang selalu bisa membuat para yeoja klepek2 hanya dengan tatapan mata-nya , yupps dia cho kyuhyun , dengan benda hitam kotak di tangannya ,

kelas

"Huhh" terdengar helaan nafas dari seorang yeoja imut , yang diketahui bernama lee sungmin tersebut

"wae?kau lelah , ini baru hari pertama loh" tanya yeoja yang tak kalah imut di depannya

"kalau lelah mau ke UKS" sambung seorang yeoja dengan gummy smile-nya

"eh..Ani , mian mengganggu kalian?" jawab sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"e..eeh ani , kau tidak menggangu kok , eh iya ryeowook imnida tapi panggil saja wookie kita satu kamar kan di asrama nanti"kata yeoja yang duduk tepat didepan sungmin

"ah aku juga , eunhyuk imnida , tapi panggil saja hyukkie, kita juga sekamarkan ?" kata yeoja yang diketahui bernama eunhyuk itu ,

"eh ah Ne~ sungmin imnida , panggil saja minnie , eh benarkah kita saru kamar , wah bagus deh " kata sungmin sambil tersenyum

Ya mereka memang satu kamar di asrama , dalam satu kamar diisi oleh 3 orang ,,

"Ne , kau tidak ke kantin minnie?" tanya eunhyuk pada sungmin

"Ne , kajja" jawab sungmin sambil berdiri dari duduknya ,

"kajja , kita bareng ya " ajak ryeowook lalu mereka bertiga pergi ke kantin

Di tempat lain

kelas 1A.2

"woy Kyu lo liat apa? Tumben PsP lo u telantarkan!" tanya seorang namja dengan kepala agak besar sambil melirik ke arah Psp yang tergeletak di atas meja

'YA ! hyung berisik ah" bentak kyuhyun , sedangkan yang dibentak hanya mengerutkan keningnya seraya berkata apa-deh-lo-ga-jelas !

"oh ternyata lagi naksir yeoja toh" tebak namja yang dari tadi diam -donghae-

"wah imut-imut ya kyu , pantas kau suka kyu" kata yesung sambil melihat ke arah yang diliha ke dua temannya itu .

"kalau suka ya bilang saja lah , gitu aja kok repot sih" terang namja yg kita ketahui bernama donghae itu

"buat ku saja kalau tak mau" tanya namja yang terlalu pabo karna pertanyaan-nya dapat deathglear gratis dari si raja evil itu

"mau main-main dulu hyung , kaya-nya asik"kata kyuhyun sambil menyeringai

"skip time"

pulang sekolah

Bel pulang berbunyi , para siswa-siswi mulai keluar dari persemayamannya

"minnie , mau pulang bareng gak?" ajak wokkie

"Ne wokkie , hyukkie jua Ne" jawabku

"ne" jawab hyukkie

Lalu mereka bertiga jalan menuju asrama tanpa hambatan tapi sesaat di depan asrama putra dan putri

Sungmin pov

'pluk"

"aww appo" ringisku saat sebuah kerikil mengenai punggungku

"yah minni , gwencanayo ?" tanya wookie kawatir

"gwencana" jawabku

"Ya kyuhyun , kenapa melempar minnie dengan krikil uh ?' kudengar eunhyuk marah dengan bocah setan itu ,

Dan kulihat dia datang mendekatiku , semakin dekat

"apa " jawabku ketus

Dia hanya menyeringai melihatku dan menundukan kepalanya agar sejajar denganku dan mendekatkannya dengan wajahku jaraku dan wajahnya hany sekitar 5 cm . aku dapat merasakan deru nafasnya , dan aku dapat melihat wajahnya , putih walau pun sidikit pucat , hidungnya yang mancung itu , dan mata coklatyang menawan , dan juga bibirnya yang eerr..sexy itu , oh gosh aku sudah gila , kurasa sekarang wajahku memerah , sial

"hahahahahaha" sudah kuduga pasti dia tertawa , dengan cepat kudorong tubuhnya ,

"Hei mukamu memerah , kau kenapa hah , grogi dekat2 dengan namja setampan gue eoh " ish sial nih namja udah narsis banget lagi ,

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

"apa " jawabnya ketus

Aku hanya menyeringai mendengar jawabannya , lalu aku menundukan kepalaku agar sejajar dengannya , dan sekarang aku bisa liat betapa indahnya mahluk didepanku ini , mata kelicinya , pipi chuby-nya , dan jangan lupakan bibir-nya yang sangat menggoda itu serasa aku ingin memakannya sekarang juga , haha

Dan lihat itu rona merah di pipinya , gosh aku semakin lapar karnanya ,

"hahahahaha" akupu tertawa melihatnya salah tingkah juga , dan dia mendorong ku menjauh

"Hei mukamu memerah , kau kenapa hah , grogi dekat2 dengan namja setampan gue eoh " narsis gue

Kyuhyun pov end

Setelah itu kyuhyun pun langsung pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang masih mengumpat kesal dan kedua temannya itu

"minnie kau sakit eoh , wajahmu merah?" pertanyaan polos keluar dari mulut wookie

"ah gwencana " jawab minnie singkat

"kau yakin tidak apa2 minnie" tanya eunhyuk

"ne , ayo kita ke kamar aku lelah" ajak sungmin sambil menarik eunhyuk dan ryeowook

kamar asrama putra

"BRAK"

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu dengan tidak ber-ke-pri-pintu-an itu dengan diiringi tawa yang mengelegar di ruangan yang diisi 3 orang namja itu.

"aish magnae setan tak bisakah kau tidak membanting pintu eoh , seperti kerasukan setan saja" kata namja yang bernama yesung sambil memainkan kura-kura nya

" ya hyung dia kan memang setan mana ada setan kerasukan setan" sambung namja satunya lagi yang bernama donghae…

"aish hyung berisik , ga tau orang lagi seneng apa" jawab kyuhyun seenaknya sambil tiduran di kasurnya dan memainkan psp-nya

Yesung , donghae dan kyuhyun memang satu kamar di asrama putra, sebenarnya yesung sudah kelas XI , dan kyuhae masih kelas X , dan kenapa kyu manggil hae hyung ya karna donghae lebih tua dr kyu , apalagi memangnya ! dan kenapa mereka bisa pas satu kamar ! entahlah itu sih seterah author hahaha #ditendang karna seenaknya

"pasti yeoja yang tadi"tebak yesung

"tumben bener hyung" jawab kyu asal

"Pletak"

Dan jawaban kyuhyun tadi di hadiahi jitakan gratis dari sang appa-nya kura2

"aww appo hyung , sakit tau" ringis kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi pusat jitakan hyung-nya

"apanya yang tumben aku tuh emang selalu bener tau" kata yesung sambil tersenyum –ahh oppa bohong tuh-

"kalau hyung bener kenapa kerjaannya setiap hari Cuma ngomon sama mahluk lamban itu" kata donghae yang dari tadi diam sambil menunjuk kura2 yang ada di kasur yesung.

"asih sudahlah kalian berdua bikin bad mood saja" kata yesung sambil mengendong kura2-nya keluar

Sedangkan kyuhae hanya terkikik geli melihat hyung aneh-nya

kamar asrama putri

Saat ini ketiga yeoja itu sedang duduk dikasur masing2

"kau kenapa minnie cemberut saja?'

Tanya yeoja yang bernama eunhyuk

"iya nanti cepet tua loh min"sambung wookie

"ani , eh hyukkie kau kenal namja yang tadi?" tanya sungmin

"yang mana min ?" tanya eunhyuk balik

"ituloh yang tadi ngelempar aku pake krikil" kata sungmin

"ohh , dia sepupuku min , wae ? kau naksir ya" jawab eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan kerlingan mata ganjennya#plak

"Aniyo , tentu saja tidak" kata sungmin sambil menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya

"yah minnie aku kan Cuma becanda masa ngambek deh" ujaer eunhyuk sambil mengguncang badan sungmin

"ish , nyuk sakit nih badan gue"

"eh mian min" jawab eunhyuk

TBC

Balas review dulu ne

Park Min Rin : ne chingu itu prolog , aku lupa nulis nya hhe mian ne ,

keytaELF : Ne , gumawo Ne udah review , iya aku juga kasihan sama wonnpa , hhe iaya tapi aku ga janj ya kalau ceritanya panjang , hhe aku masih baru sih , aku panggil sunbae saja ne , boleh ya yayayaya

KarooMinnie : ne , cheonmaneyo chingu ! makasih juga udah mau review ya .

KyuminMin : aduhh aku terbang nih di bilang kaya gitu hhe , iya nih udah lanjut , gumawo ya udah review

Nah segini dulu ne ! hehe author bener2 lagi sibuk nih jadi lama updatenya , mian ya jika ceritanya ngebosenin

**_Review please_**


End file.
